New Friends And A New Adventure
by Iriss-sama
Summary: Kagome tries to go back to her won time after spoting InuYasha with Kikyo, but something feels strange while travling back, or is it just her imagination. Ash is finished with his journey in Shino and are back in Pallet Town, what will his next journy be?
1. Chapter 1 The start

**New Friends and A New Adventure**

**~Chapter 1 - Lets mess up Kagome's world~**

Hey everyone. My first story, please enjoy. For some time now I've been reading a lot of InuYasha x-overs, and one day when I was a little bored I started writing down some things that popped into my mind, and it turned out in to this story ^^ Yay.^^

**And one more thing, I chose to make it little easy for me, so everyone is talking the same language. And I may put some japanese words in some time, just for fun. ^^ And I use the english names on those from Pokemon.**

**And by the way, I don't own Pokemon or InuYasha, they belong to they're owners, and thats not me. ^^**

**Then lets get started. The first chapter of New Friends And A New Adventure:**

**-.- Feudal Era -.-**

They had finally defeated Naraku and the jewel was complete. Everyone had helped to defeating him, almost all the demons and humans they had meet during their journey had been fighting side by side during the whole fight. When the battle was over, everyone had been celebrating, and in different ways. Sango and Miroku had been kissing the whole time. Shippo had been playing around with Rin, both smiling, while Sesshomaru was watching over them. Kouga and his gang was also celebrating the victory in their own way. Everyone was having a good time, everyone except Kagome. When the battle had been over, she had spotted InuYasha making out with Kikyo. It had hurt, hurt her so much that she decided to go back to her own time. Not forever, she could not just leave all her friends, but she needed to get away for a little time. She had left a message with Kaede and was walking towards the Bone eaters well, her eyes full of tears.

She got to the well without any problems, not surprising after all, all the demons was either one their side or defeated with Naraku. She jumped over the edge and down towards her time. She felt the magic take her away, but something was different. Instead of the normal blue light, it was a yellow light.

**-.- Pokemon world, Kanto Region, Pallet town -.-**

Ash had just went home from his journey in Shinto. It had been so funny, but it was a little sad that he would not see Dawn or Brook anytime soon.

"Mom, I'm back." Ash yelled as he opened the door to his home and walked in.

"Ah, Ash, welcome home dear." Delia said as she walked out in the hallway and gave her son a big hug.

"It's good to see you again to, mom."

Delia and Ash walked into the living room and sat down at a couch.

"How was your journey, and how long are you staying this time, sweetie?"

"I'm not sure how long I'm staying? But I don't believe I'll be leaving anytime soon. And for my journey..." -_Rumble- _Ash was interrupted by his stomach growling"can we talk about that over some food? I'm starving."

"Ok, but it will take some time to prepare it. Why not go and see the professor while I make some food?" Delia suggested on her way to the kitchen.

"Come on Pikachu, lets go and see the professor."

**-.- The Bone Eaters Well -.-**

Kagome looked around. It looked like the well she was used to. But that was what she had thought the first time she had fallen through the well. She started climbing up the well side, and saw that she was in a well-house. "Maybe... Maybe it was just my imagination. This looks like the well-house at the shrine... So that light was probably just my imagination." she told herself. She got out of the well and opened the door that led out of the well-house.

"WHAT THE..." Kagome shouted as she looked around. She was in a wood, probably a big one too. All around her it was trees and plants, no people, no animals. She thought she felt something fly over, but there was nothing there when she looked up. She could not see the sky, just trees and some flowers, but not the sky. And the wood was pretty dark so she wasn't sure if it was daytime or nighttime. It looked like some of the biggest woods in the feudal era, but she was pretty sure it wasn't.

_**-.- Kagome's POV -.-**_

"Where am I?" I said to myself. _'This can't be the feudal era, and it's defensively NOT my time.' _I started walking into the woods. There were no animal, or demons, and I started wondering what kind of place this was.

"Hello, is there anybody here?" I yelled. No answer. _'Of course there is no answer baka. Maybe there is a village or something like that here. At last I should go and see if I find some living people, so I can ask them where I am.' _I started running. I stopped after some minutes of running to look around again. _'Why isn't there any animals or bugs, or demons for that part? This is just weird.'_

It felt like there was someone looking at me, but there was no one there when I looked around. All I could see was trees and some kind of leaves on the ground.

I started walking again. I had to find out if I was just imagining things, or if it actually was true. And of course find someone to ask where this place was.

**-.- Normal POV -.- Pokemon world, Kanto region, Pallet Town, Professor Oak's lab -.-**

"Prof. Are you here?" Ash said as he walked in at the lab.

"Ash? Is that you?" Professor Oak asked while sticking his head out of a door.

"Hey, professor Oak, how are you?" Ash said as he walked into the room the professor was in.

"Just good. What about you and Pikachu?" Oak looked up from his work to look at Ash and Pikachu.

"Pika-pi" Pikachu said first, happy to see the professor again.

"That's good to hear." Oak said while smiling back to Pikachu.

"How are the other pokemons?" Ash asked looking up at the proffesor.

"Good, but why not see for yourself?" Oak said with a smile.

Ash ran towards the door that leads to an open field where all the other pokemons that were kept at the professors lab was. He opened the door and opened his pokeballs so his other pokemons could get out and see the other pokemons again. With a smile on his face, Ash ran out on the fields to meet the pokemons that were on their way towards him.

"It's good to see you all again."

**-.- Unknown Wood, Unknown Region, Unknown Time -.-**

Celebi could not believe her own eyes. She had been visiting one of her favorite places in the world. A well-house that said to take people through time. Maybe it was because they had the same power, that made the place so special to Celebi, but anyways. After being outside the well for some minutes, she had decided to leave, but at the same time as she decided to leave she saw a light coming from the well-house. And a few moments later there comes a girl out from it. The girl had long raven colored hair, and clear blue eyes, she was dressed in a green skirt that stopped right above her knees and a white, green and red sailor shirt. Celebi had made sure that there were no one in the well-house when she had gotten there. But how could this be?

It looked like the girl was talking a little to herself, and then she started to walk into the forest. Celebi followed just in case if she could find out more about the mysterious girl.

"Hello, is there anybody there?" The girl yelled after some minutes of walking. But when she didn't get any answer, and had looked around to see if she could spot someone, she continued walking. While following the strange girl, Celebi made sure that the girl couldn't spot her. And after some more walking the girl stopped. She looked around again, and Celebi could for some seconds swear that the girl had looked straight at Celebi, or at last the place Celebi was. But it didn't take long before she kept on walking. BUt Celebi couldn't help but to start wondering, had that strange girl seen her? No, that could not be the case, because Celebi was invisible, at least for the human eyes. But why had she been looking at the place Celebi was hiding at?

For the next 15 minutes or something, the girl kept walking, sometimes she started running, for then to suddenly stop and take some fast swings, before she agains stopped and looked over in the direction Celebi was.

"Ok, whoever you are. Stop hiding and show your self. I know that you have been following me for a long time now." The girl said with a demanding voice. Celebi was in totally shook, the girl had known that Celebi had been following her. For a moment Celebi looked around to see if there were anyone else there, but Celebi knew that it could only be her the girl was talking about.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do you anything, just show your self." The girl said calmly.

After thinking a little more, Celebi decided to show herself to that strange girl.

**Arrigatou for reading my story, please tell me what you think and come with your ideas.^^ I really would appreciate it.^^**

**See you next time ^.~**

**Iriss-sama ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome and Pokemons

**New Friends and a New Adventure**

**Chapter 2 - Kagome and Pokemon**

**AN: Suprise I'm alive, even though I thought this chapter would kill me. Hehe, I blame writers block, didn't finished before end of this summer break, in the beginning of August. Then you might ask why it is still so late? 1. I always write my stories on paper before writing it on my computer. 2. My friend was supposed to read through it, but she never did, so I decided to post it anyways. Well I won't take much more time, I'll talk to you more at the end of the chapter.**

**Blah blah** = place shifting

'_blah blah_' = thinking

"blah blah" = talking

_blah pov_ = shifting POV (point of view)

**-.- ****Pallet Town, Kanto Region -.-**

"Foods ready" Delia said as she walked in to the lab to get her son.

"Already? Ok, I'm coming. See you later prof." Ash said as he and Pikachu ran towards the door.

"Bye Ash, bye Pikachu." Professor Oak said back.

Ash and Pikachu went with Delia back to their house. On their way back, it started raining so they had to run the last way back to the house. Even if they had ran, they were soaked wet when they arrived back.

They went to their room to get some dry clothes, before they started eating. While eating they had a nice talk on what Ash had been doing on his journey, and they were almost finished with the food when they heard a strange noise. It sounded like something hitting the wall.

**-.- ****Unknown Wood, Unknown Region, Unknown time -.- **

_Kagome's POV_

"Don't worry I'm not going to do you anything, just show your self." Soon after I said that, I saw something I had never seen in my life before. After I've seen demons and all that stuff, one would think that I have gotten used to see unusually things, but I had never expected this. In front of me was a green fairy like creatures, with a big head, and black circles around it clear blue eyes. Its body was small as well as its feet and arms, and it had small clear wings on its back.

"What are you?" '_What am I doing? I don't even know if this … thing can talk._'

"I'm Celebi, nice to meet you. And for you question, I'm a pokemon." the green thing, excuse me, Celebi said.

"What's a pokemon?" I looked confused at Celebi, as it had called it self. '_What in the world is going on?_'

"What's a pokemon? You don't know?" I just shocked my head no.

"Have you lost your memories or something? … Wait, where are you from?"

"I'm from Tokyo, Japan. I'm guessing that this is not there, so could you please tell me where I am right now?"

"You are right about this is not the place you comes from. Maybe you have gotten here from an other planet, universe or something like that. Right now we are in a region called Kanto. In this world, people and pokemon lives together. They work together, fight together, and grows up together. Things like that. There is many different types of pokemon. And each of them can learn different attacks that can be used in fights, cleaning and more." Celebi explained as easy as she could.

'_Ok, take it easy Kagome. It's not like it is the first time something strange happens to you._' But I still had a hard time keeping my self calm.

"Ok, I... think I believe you." I said, not really sure if I did or not, but I saw that Celebi looked a little relaxed after I said that, so I decided to think of it later.

"So, you said your name was Celebi right?" Celebi nodded "Nice to meet you then. My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Can you tell me more about this place?" '_Better to know my surroundings. Even though this place sounds... impossible? Yeah, something like that._'

After that we started talking, Celebi told me many interesting stuff about this new world, and we kind of got to know each other. After some hours talking the sky started to get full of dark clouds.

"Maybe I should show you the way to the closest city. Those clouds doesn't look friendly."

And as if one cue it started to rain. We started to run, or I ran while Celebi flew a little in front of me. As the wind picked up, it got harder for me to see, and I started to lose sight of Celebi. I tried to call after her, but she had disappear. I stopped for a second and looked around. Celebi was gone and I had no idea of where to go. Then I heard a strange sound behind me, I looked over and saw a big pack of birds, or something that looked like it. And they didn't look happy, and before I knew it I was running away from them. I kept running. I had no idea where, but as long as I could get away from the angry birds. I closed my eyes as I focused on running faster. I kept running until I felt that I ran into something, something hard. I felt myself falling before I fell unconscious.

**-.- ****Pallet Town, Kanto Region -.-**

_Ash's POV_

Me and mom got on some shoes and grab an umbrella before we ran outside. Mom was a little faster than me and got around the house before me, but then she suddenly stopped. When I caught up with her I saw why. There on the ground was a girl, some might say a beautiful girl. She had light sun kissed skin, long raven color hair, a white and green sailor top with matching green skirt. She was lying on the ground, knocked out. It looked like she had ran into the wall and knocked herself unconscious.

"Let's take her inside, she could get a cold out here." Mom said and bent down to the girl. Mr. Mime and I got down to help her to. [Mr. Mime went outside to.]

_Kagome's POV_

I woke up with a headache. At first I couldn't remember anything. But then it come back. Going through the well, getting out in an unfamiliar wood, meeting Celebi, talking with Celebi, losing sight of Celebi, meeting that scary pack of birds. The last thing I remember was looking over my shoulder to see if the birds was still after me before hitting something hard and then losing conscious.

'_I must have hit a tree or something...Wait a minute where am I?_' I looked around and saw that I was in someones living room. It was obvious a modern room, there was a TV, a little table some plants round, some chairs and a sofa which I was lying on. '_Ok, I'm in someones house, next question who's? And why?_'

As if on cue a middle age woman with reddish hair walked in.

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel?" I tried to sit up, but my headache was still there. "Care full, it looked like you hit the wall pretty hard." She handed me a glass with water which I drank, it went up for me that my mouth was totally dry.

_Normal POV_

"Thanks. Where am I?" The girl asked.

"Ah, you're in my house, in Pallet town. Me and my son found you unconscious outside our house, and we brought you inside, cause it was raining so hard." Delia said with a smile. The girl in front of her was strange, and she looked confused. Poor girl.

"Hey mom is she awake?" They heard Ash ask as he walked in.

_Ash's POV_

I had thought I heard my mom talking, and took it as a cue for the girl had woken.

"Hey mom is she awake yet?" I said as I walked into the living room.

"Ah, Ash. Yes she is awake." Mom said. And yes, she was awake, and now you could see her clear blue eyes shining in the light.

"Hey. My name is Ash." I introduced my self.

"Ah, yeah. Hello, nice to met you Ash, my name is Kagome Higurashi." The girl, now known as Kagome, said.

"Oh, I forgot. My name is Delia, I'm Ash's mom." mom said.

"So Kagome, what were you doing that made you run straight at our house?" Kagome blushed a little as she answered: "I had gone lost in the wood, and when it started raining I tried to run, but I ended up being chased by those birds type and didn't see where I was running."

"Yeah, those Pidgey can be really scary." I said thinking about the first I become friend with Pikachu. I had more questions in my head, but there was one that I wondered the most about.

"I was wondering, Kagome, do you have any Pokemons?" At first it looked like she was a little confused, but it was only for a second. Maybe I just imagined it. "No I don't." She said as she shocked her head.

"Oh.. Ok. Hey do you want to met my partner Pikachu?" This time she nodded her head yes.

"All right, I'll be right back." I said as I went to get Pikachu.

_Kagome's POV_

That Ash kid was a really nice guy.

"Sorry if my son is a little straightforward." Delia suddenly said.

"No, it's all right. It's actually a little fun." I said, as it was fun to watch a kid around her own age act like that. Thats not something you see each day. And a few seconds later, Ash reentered the room. This time he had a overgrown, yellow mouse at his shoulder.

"Kagome, I want you to met my partner and best friend Pikachu." He said with a big smile on his face. "And Pikachu this is Kagome." The Pikachu looked over me with a smile and said "Pica-pi"

"Nice to met you Pikachu." I said a little nervous to it. '_Okay, this world is weird. First green fairy like pokemons, so birds, and now an overgrown yellow mouse_' I thought to myself, but I made sure not to show how confused I really was to these two nice persons.

"Kagome are you hungry?" Delia asked. I could feel my stomach rumble at the thought of food.

"A little." I answered and felt a faint blush run over my nose.

"All right, we should still have some food left. Follow me." I followed Delia into what looked like the kitchen. She asked me to sit down while she made something. The few minutes it took must have made me really hungry, because when I got the food I just manage to whisper a short_ "Itadakimasu"_ before I had started eating.

"Wow. This is delicious." I said as I took another bit of the food.

"You must be really hungry." Delia said as I finished my food.

"Hey Kagome, you done yet?" Ash said as he came in the door.

"Just finished." I said.

"Great, come with me. There is someone I want ya to met." Ash grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door and out of the house. The rain had stopped but you could still see the many water pods around. Ash was still dragging me, and led me through the city to a big house.

"Hey, professor!" Ash shouted as we entered the building.

"Oh, Ash. You're back already? Did something happened?" I heard an older man's voice say. I looked around and spotted where the voice came from. It was an elder man, maybe around the end of 40's or the beginning of his 50's. He had brownish, gray hair ad big eyebrows, and he had a white lab coat on.

"Kind of. This is Kagome. She kind of ran at our house." I could feel my face turn red as he said that.

"Kagome, was it?" I nodded "Nice to met you. I'm professor Oak." the man said.

"Hello, nice to met you too." I said while bowing politely.

"Hey, professor. Kagome here have not gotten any pokemon's yet. So I was wondering if you could help?" Ash said.

"What?" I turned my head to Ash and saw that he was serious. '_He can't really mean that. Could he?_' I thought while looking in shock. '_Now I'm really glad I meet Celebi, and that she told me about how this place works. This could have been really awkward if I didn't knew this already. B__ut this still feels weird. Well,__i__f I meet her again, I'll have to thank her__, as this could have been worse than it already is._'

"Is that true?" Professor Oak looked at me. I nodded my head yes, as to say that I didn't have any. "Well, then I can see what I can find."

"What?" I said again still shocked. "But I just met you, that wouldn't be right."

"Well, it is kind of my job to give people their first pokemon so that they can start their journey to become pokemon trainers." Professor Oak explained.

"Ok, if it is like that then." I said while feeling completely embarrassed.

"Let's see what I have to offer then. Oh here they are." He said looking through some things at a desk. "I don't have any of the basic starter pokemon left, but I have these three." He said holding three white and red balls. I guessed it was what Celebi had called Pokeballs. The Professor opened the first Pokeball, and out came something that looked like a big rock with two arms, two eyes and a mouth.

"First we have Geodude, a rock and ground type." He opened the second Pokeball and this time came a little blue ball with two feets, two big eyes, a tail (?) and a swirl at its stomach. "This is a Piowag, a water type."

He then opened the third Pokeball, and out came fox like pokemon with brown fur and light brown tail tip and lion mank, with big brown eyes. "The last one is an Eevee, a normal type."

"So which one do you want, Kagome?" Ash asked. He had made some comments as each pokemon got out but I hadn't really heard what he said. I looked down at the three pokemon in front of me. The first one looked like a thought one, the second and third was cute, but I just couldn't take my eyes of the last one.

"Can I have this one?" I asked while pointing at Eevee.

"If you want it, it is yours." Oak said as he handed me Eevees Pokeball.

"Thank you." I said while bowing polite.

"You're welcome. Just promise me to be nice to your new pokemon." Oak said with a serious voice.

"I will."

"Congratulations Kagome. You got your first pokemon." Ash half shouted and I almost had to cover my ears. But I just nodded my head and looked down at Eevee. When I looked at it now, it kind of reminded me of Kirara, it looked like her, except that this one had different colour, one tail and bigger ears. '_Hey wait a minute..._'

"Hey professor? Is it a boy or a girl?" I might have sounded stupid, but I wanted to know, and since it was my first time seeing an Eevee, I didn't know how to know what the difference was.

"Your lucky, it is a girl. That's unusually, most are boys, but sometimes you can find a girl. And this one happened to be a girl." Oak explained, it was pretty obvious that he knew much about this, and he liked to show it, judged by the big grin at his face.

"Oh, OK." I looked down at Eevee again. "Nice to met you, Eevee. My name is Kagome. Let's get along." Eevee looked a little confused first, but then she smiled and said "Eev."

_Eevee's POV_

I was let out of the Pokeball. I didn't know why, I had never actually been much outside. I looked around to see my surroundings. I saw two other pokemons that I recognized as Geodude and Piowag, and a Pikachu that was sitting on a dark haired human boy. I turned my eyes towards the other humans, one was on old looking guy, with gray/white hair and a white lab coat, the other one was a young girl with raven black hair and clear blue eyes. I saw that she was looking at me, with a distance look.

"Can I have this one?" The girl asked while pointing at me.

"If you want it, its yours." the old man said before he handed what looked like my pokeball to the girl. She looked really happy, although I didn't know why.

"Oh you're sooo lucky." The Piowag said.

"What?" I asked.

"You get to see the world." The Geodude pointed out.

"Again... What?" I was so confused, what was all this about?

"Are you deaf or something?" The Piowag asked, and I shocked my head no.

"You just got a trainer, the human there. And if she decide to travel, which is very usually, you get to go with her." The Geodude explained.

"Oh, alright..." I said. "What?"

"She just don't get it, does she?" The Piowag asked the Geodude.

"Any way, you are lucky and thats how it is." The Geodude said to me. This time I just nodded and gave Geodude a smile. Then I turned my attention back to the humans and saw that the raven haired girl bent down in front of me.

"Nice to met you, Eevee. My name is Kagome. Let's get along." She said with a smile. I thought over what Geodude and Piowag had said, that I would have to be with this girl for a really long time._ 'I can at least be nice to her now. But if it turns out that she is a total …, bad girl. Then she will regret it.'_ I smiled up at her before saying "Eeev."


	3. Chapter 3 Unova, the new region

**New Friends and a New Adventure**

**Chapter 3 - Unova the new region**

**Here's the next chapter. Kind of my excuse for having you all wait one year the last time. So If you don't like long chapters, then too bad, cause I like them. And I'm sorry if this is terrible but I'm trying my best to write. Oh, and I got much inspiration for this. Not directly but I have been reading another InuYasha crossover, where I have fun posting reviews on, and I have really fun reading it. So if anyone here likes World of Warcraft, then check out crossoverfanofanime's story druid. ^.^**

**So I won't make you wait, here is the next chapter of New Friends and A New Adventure. Read, enjoy and review.**

Chapter 3

The time went on. Kagome was staying with Ash and Delia while trying to get used to this place. She got to know them better, and she was also helping Professor Oak out at his laboratory. She got to meet Ash's other pokemons, and of course she become good friends with her own Eevee.

Eevee learned that Kagome was one of the nicest girls she could ever meet, she was caring, tough, friendly towards everyone she met, but at the same time a little sad. A sadness she would hid pretty good, but some times, before she would go to bed, she would show some tears, but she would quickly dry them away when she saw Eevee looking at her. Eevee had made it very clear that she didn't like it in her pokeball, and Kagome had seen it the first time, and asked if she would rather stay outside the pokeball. That was what made Eevee see that she had a nice train... partner and friend.

The hours Kagome spend in Palletwon soon turn into days which turned into weeks. It had gone two weeks now. Kagome had started to get used to be there, but she missed her home. But she didn't want anyone to know. She had once gone back in to the wood and looked for the well, but there was no sign of it no matter how much she looked for it. So she had figured that Celebi was the only one able to help her. But Celebi had not shown herself either. Kagome wondered where she could be, but that would stay a mystery.

Now after two weeks, Ash, Delia and Oak were going to another region to check something out, and Kagome didn't want to be in Pallet Town without her friends, so she was going with them. Ash was acting like a little child, he was so excited that he acted like he was 10 and was about to start his own adventure on new. Ash had told her about his travels in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Oran islands and Shinno. He told her about his old friends, like Brock, Misty, Tracey (which she had meet in Oak's laboratory), May, Max, and Dawn. He told her about his meetings with legendary pokemons like Suiqueen. And of course his old rivals. It was interesting, and he didn't make it sound like he was the hero, he tried to give that roll to his friends and pokemons, but Kagome could see that it was him who did most of the heroic things.

Ash was up in his room making the last preparations before they were going, while Kagome got her bag over her shoulder and Eevee following after her as she walked out the room.

"Kagome, Professor Oak is here to pick us up, he's outside waiting can you go a head while I get Ash?" Delia said as she walked over to Kagome.

"OK." Kagome and Eevee went down, and soon after Ash, Pikachu and Delia came down too. They went out and saw Oak sitting in a yellow car.

"Lets hit the road." He said.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ash asked. He was dressed in a light green shirt with pineapple, an orange sun screen and a pair of sunglasses. Kagome nodded as to say that she wondered the same thing.

"Oh this? To get everyone in vacation mood. Its been years since I've visited the Unova region." Oak said.

"But this is work related, isn't it Professor?" Delia asked.

"Yes, but when I'm in between congresses it's my time. So in you go." Oak said while waving his left hand around.

"You heard what he said, right Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pica-pi" Pikachu answered.

"Are you ready, Eevee?" Kagome asked her pokemon.

"Eevv." Eevee said with a big smile on her face.

A little later, all of them was seated in a big airplane, spent on what was going to happened. Kagome and Ash was looking out the window looking down at the sea under them. Each of their pokemons sitting on their lap. Oak and Delia looking at the two children smiling and talking to each other.

What the didn't know was that Team rocket was sitting just a few seats behind them, watching them.

"Hm, imagine running into the twerp at a time like this." Jessy said.

"And the world strongest Pikachu to." Meowth said.

"It looks like the twerp has gotten a new girlfriend too." James said.

"With Pikachu too, we will be going straight to success." Meowth said.

"Hmm, the Unova region." Ash said while looking in a guide to Unova. "I bet there are many new pokemon there that I have never seen before."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to this to." Kagome said.

"Of course, it's filled with pokemons. Pokemons that you won't find in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Shino." Professor Oak said.

"Wow." Kagome said.

"Yeah, thats awesome. Can't wait." Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah." Kagome stated with a smile to._ 'Many pokemons, I can't wait to see more about this world.'_

"Man, I hope we get there soon." Ash said looking out the window again. Kagome, Delia and the Professor started laughing a little and soon Ash joined too. This was really going to become a interesting thing.

After some hours on the plane, flying over the sea and other regions, over, under and through clouds they finally got their first glimpse of the Unova region. Ash and Kagome was looking out the window while watching as it got closer.

"That's the Unova region." the professor said.

"Aaah" "Pica-pi" Ash and Pikachu said.

"Sugoi" "eeve" Kagome and Eevee said.

And a few minutes later they landed.

"We're here, Pikachu, Kagome." Ash said as he jumped out of the plane.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Kagome said as she followed her friend out the plane. And as they were walking away from the plane, Pikachu and Eevee suddenly stopped. They turned around looking up at the sky.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kagome said as she saw that the pokemons wasn't following. Ash also turned his head, to see what was going on.

"Hey, Pikachu, Eevee." Ash said as he tried to get their attention. But the two pokemon's didn't listen. Pikachu started going towards the edge of the pier, and soon followed by Eevee. The two teenage trainers looked at each other before running after their pokemons.

"Hey, what's up?" Ash said as they catched up. Just as they stopped a fish pokemon jumped out of the water, sparkling in the sun.

"Kire. (Beautiful)" Kagome said.

"I've never seen that before." Ash stated before he and Pikachu ran further towards the edge.

"Hey wait up." Kagome said as she and Eevee followed. They didn't see as three figures, one a woman in a dark purple coat with sunglasses and a matching sun hat, the other a man in a dark blue coat, sunglasses and a dark blue hat, and the last one a little figure that didn't reach higher than the two others knees, in a dark brown coat, also with sunglasses, and a dark brown hat. Ash and Pikachu had just reached the end of the pier.

"That was cool." Ash said as he looked down to the water.

"Mouh, Ash. Don't run of like that." Kagome said when she got to her friend, but he just ignored her.

"Wonder if there is more?" Ash said before he turned his head up.

"Hey, Ash! The least thing you could do is listen when others talk to you..." she stopped herself as she saw what Ash was looking at. In the distance could they see dark thunder clouds. They were in circle, had blue lightning, and was moving closer really fast.

"What's that?" Ash said.

"I don't know." Kagome said. But they didn't get time to discuss it. A metal road came and surrounded Pikachu, before it deformed and turned in to a cage that trapped Pikachu inside. Then the cage was pulled back and away from the two teenagers.

"Pikachu!" Ash and Kagome said as they followed. Ash was a little faster and grabbed the cage, and Kagome was soon to do the same. As they struggled to hold the cage they looked up to see three figures (the three described earlier) standing on the planes wing.

"Hey, who are.." Ash started.

"...you guys." Kagome finished for Ash.

"Who are you, is the question, dear." The figure in purple said.

"We'll answer you as we feel the need." The figure in blue said. All three trowed of they're coat, sunglasses and hats. And there in front of them where Team Rocket standing, only that they had black clothes instead of white. The woman had long pink hair, and her name was Jessy. The man had purple/blue hair, named James. And the short one was actually a pokemon, a Meowth. Kagome just stood there, still not knowing who they where. But Ash knew immediately and shouted: "Team Rocket. What are you doing here?"

"You know those guys?" Kagome said as she looked over to her friend.

"Kind of" He said in a low voice, making it clear that he didn't like them. But thats pretty obvious, Ash and Kagome was struggling to hold the cage that Pikachu was in, as the machine in Meowth tried to pull in.

"We could ask you the same question." James said. But Ash didn't seem to take notice of that.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt." He said, but the thunderbolt was disabled by a devise just in front of Meowth.

"Waisted effort." James said.

"What about this then. Eevee use quick attack." Kagome said. But Eevee missed, as all thee dodged, still holding the machine. Non of them saw as the thundercloud drew closer, before a loud thunder was heard. It made Ash, Kagome, Pikachu and Eevee look up and stopped their attacks. Pikachu's chin still charged with electricity. In the middle of the cloud a light was seen before lighting strike down at team Rocket, destroying the machine, taking Ash, Kagome, Pikachu and Eevee with them. Every one was pushed away, and Pikachu was released from its cage. The hold place starter to shake because of the gigantic electricity in the air. Kagome and Ash fell on the ground knocking them out for a second, when they opened their eyes they saw Pikachu trying to absorb the lightning. They got on their feet and could now see the could of storm were straight above them. A minute later Pikachu sent a thunderbolt up in to the sky. The cloud got thiner and they could se a pokemon in the middle of the storm. A gigantic black pokemon, whit glowing red eyes, and a tail shining in light blue. Pikachu stopped and looked up in shock, Pikachu and Eevee doing the same. Kagome stood there feeling her miko power charging up. For the first time since she got to this world. She didn't know why, but if this pokemon showed to try hurting her friends, she would try using her power to back it of. But the question was if her power would work.

"Whats that?" Kagome heard Ash say beside her.

"Do'no" Kagome said.

Further away, in a small wood, a girl with long, and big purple hair, dark skin and brown eyes, climbed out at the top of a tree. And a small green pokemon following beside her, saying "xue" as it climbed out. They looked up at the storm cloud in the distance.

"Check it out." The girl said as she turned her head to her pokemon. "Something great is going on. Axue lets go."

"Axue." The pokemon now known as Axue said before jumping in to the girls hair. After her pokemon got in to her hair, the girl jumped out from the tree, falling towards the ground before grabbing a liane swinging her self from tree to tree.

Back to the plane area, inside with Delia and the professor.

Delia looked out in horror.

"My Ash. And Kagome." She shouted before running out, the professor following her.

Ash, Kagome, Pikachu and Eevee was still looking up in to the sky. "Eev" Eevee said in a low voice. "Pica" Piakchu said as to agree whit what the Eevee said.

"A pokemon?" Ash asked.

"I.. think so" Kagome said. Then the light got brighter, blinding the teenagers and their pokemons also knocking them of their feet. The black pokemon used this, flew up in to the sky. And as the light faded away so did the cloud. It was as if the storm cloud never was there. Ash and Kagome got back on their feet, looking around for the pokemon and the cloud that was there just a few seconds ago. Then their eyes went to their pokemons. Eevee was standing there like nothing happened, but Pikachu was lying on the ground knocked out. Ash went to his friend piking him up.

"Pikachu are you ok?" Ash asked in concern. Pikachu opened his eyes, looking really tired, but said "Pika-pi" as to tell them that he was all right. Ash started smiling seeing as his friend wasn't hurt.

"Pikachu." He said as he hug the Pikachu. "I'm so glad." Kagome looked as the scene of her friends, before kneeling down to pick up her own pokemon hugging it. She was also relived that Pikachu was all right.

"Ash, Kagome." The teenagers turned to see, Delia and the professor running towards them.

"Ash, are you all right?" Delia said looking at her son.

"Yeah." He answerd. Delia turned and looked at Kagome.

"What about you, Kagome?"

"I'm just fine." Kagome said.

"Are you completely sure?" The professor asked the two teenagers.

"Yep. Right Pikachu/Eevee?" Ash and Kagome said together.

"Pika-pi./Eev." The pokemons said agreeing with their trainer. But then suddenly Pikachu's chin started relising electricity. But no one took any notice. Pikachu climbed on to Ash's shoulder, and Eevee turned in to a more comfortable position in Kagome's arms.

"Ah" Delia sighted in relief before looking up in the sky. "I'll tell you, that was some thunder storm, you know."

"It sure was." The professor said as he also turned his head towards the sky. The teenagers followed the adults and looked in to the sky.

"The storm is gone." Kagome whispered.

"Who was that?" Ash asked.

"What?" The professor said.

"I'm sure I saw the shadow of a pokemon." Ash explained.

"I saw it too." Kagome said. '_It even got my powers to charge up. Just what was that?_' Kagome thought to her self.

"From our point, all we could see was the cloud." The professor told them.

"Right." Delia said.

"Man, thats weird." Ash said.

"Kind of. What could it have been?" Kagome said.

"Oh, professor Oak." A woman's voice said. They all turned to see a woman walking towards them.

"What do you know. Professor Juniper." Oak said. The woman in front of them had light brown hair set in a high pigtail, she had light skin and crystal clear green eyes. She was wearing a white singlet, green skirt, red sneakers, red diamond earrings and a white lab coat.

"I'm sorry I was so late." Professor Juniper said. "Who are you going after that huge thunderstorm?"

"We're just fine professor. Thank you." Professor Oak said as he walk up standing beside Juniper, and turned to look at the others. "I'd like you to met professor Juniper. And don't let the youthfulness of one of the most important Unova region researchers fool you."

"Nice to meet you" Professor Juniper said, while closing her eyes and smiling at them.

A little late we find them sitting in a car on the way towards Porfessor Juniper's laboratory. Juniper driving the car, Oak sitting beside her, and Delia, Ash and Kagome sitting in the back. Ash and Kagome, having their pokemon friends on their lap, was looking around at the different pokemons they saw. They saw some summer Dearlings, and some Pidoves flying in the air. They had stars in their eyes. Ash as he thought of all the new pokemon he never had seen, while Kagome thought of how different this world was compared to her own, but at the same time really similar. It stung a little thinking about her own world, but she had to push those thought away. She would just have to find Celebi again, and see if they could figure a way back. But until then, she would have to keep it a secret. One of the things in this world that was similar to her own was that there was a line where you could go from normal to crazy. She didn't want people to think she was crazy. So she decided to keep it a secret.

They also saw some Pattarats running in the grass.

"So what do you think Kagome, Ash? This pokemons are new to you right" Professor Jeniper asked them.

"Right." They answered. '_Actually all pokemons are new to me. All I know is what Celebi told me, and the little I have read in magazines and books._' Kagome thought. Pikachu's chins started sparkling again, and this time Delia, Kagome and Ash looked down at Pikachu wondering what was going on.

"Pikachu was sparkling before too." Delia said.

"Yeah" Ash said.

"Ones we get to my lab I'll have a look." Juniper said.

"Thanks. That would be great." Ash said.

"As you know, Kanto pokemon are quite rare here. I have a lot of questions for you professor." Juniper said.

"Fine."

"Are Pikachus rare too?" Ash asked.

"What about Eevee?" Kagome asked.

"They are rear most of the places." Ash informed Kagome.

"Yes, Pikachus are rare, we have never seen one in the wild before." Juniper told the teenagers. Kagome and Ash looked at each other and down at their pokemons, smiling from ear to ear.

"You'll also see a lot of pokemons you have never seen before too at professor Juniper's lab." Oak said.

"Right. You should enjoy that." Juniper said.

They drove past a lake full of Swannas.

"Kawaii." Kagome sad in a whisper. "Ahh." Ash said as he looked out over the lake. The Swannas started flying over the place.

"Pokemon we've never seen before." Ash stated.

A little later they drove in to Nuvema Town.

"So. This is Nuvema Town." Juniper said to her passengers.

"Nuvema Town." Kagome and Ash repeated like small kids.

"My laboratory is just up ahead."

Later at Professor Juniper's lab, Pikachu was sitting on the table, connected in wires that scanned him, looking quite bored.

"Pikachu" He said.

Ash, Delia and Kagome was watching Pikachu, while the two professor the screen of the results. Eevee was lying in a corner sleeping.

"What do you think professor?" Oak asked Juniper.

"According to Ash and Kagome, Pikachu is completely developed inside a powerful electric field. Still I see no evidences of any problems." Juniper told them.

"Then Pikachu must be fine." Ash said before turning back to Pikachu. "Thats awsome. Your OK buddy." Kagome went over to her pokemon lifting her up before siting down petting her lightly.

"Pika" Pikachu said as he jumped on his feet in happiness.

"Pleas stay a little longer Pikachu." Juniper said to the pokemon. "I'd like to run a few more tests."

"Just a little longer, OK?" Ash said. "Pica"

An other professor walked in.

"Professor Juniper. There is a new trainer thats about to start his journey." He said.

"It's really that time again?" Juniper asked.

"A new trainer? Cool." Ash said. Kagome raised up walking up beside Ash. Her Eevee still sleeping in her arms.

"You see. One of professor Juniper's numerous duties is to give all new trainers from the Unova region their starter pokemons." Oak explained.

"Awsome." Ash said. Kagome looked at her friend questening. He wasn't that stupid, he knew much about pokemons, traveling for six years or so. But she had a feeling...

"Starter pokemons." Yep, she was right. He thought about seeing these new pokemons. Kagome put Eevee beside Pikachu before leaving with Ash following Juniper and the other professor that had told them about the trainer arriving, out to where this trainer was waiting. Ash walking in front of Kagome. The guy waiting had golden hair, dressed in an orange jacket, dark hooded shirt, white jeans and a black back pack over his shoulder. He was taking pictures of the room as they walked in.

"Hello Trip. Welcome." Juniper said.

"Hey professor Juniper." The boy named Trip said. "I'm finally ready to set of on my journey as a pokemon trainer."

"I know you have waited a long time for this day. Welcome to the world of pokemons." Juniper said. (-Poor Gome. She literal got to the pokemon world, so that just sounded weird in my head.-)

"So hey. I bet you where so excited last night you couldn't even sleep a wink." Ash said over excided. Trip looked at Ash:

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Wasn't that you, Ash? Not everyone is like you when it comes to pokemons, you know." Kagome said. Trip was about to say something as he looked up only to be met by a beautiful site. In front of him stood one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, with long raven hair that framed her face perfectly, and clear blue eyes that could see through your soul. (-Well thats just how he sees it. He doesn't know that she can almost do that, she is reading his aura.-) Trip blushed lightly, but it wanished as soon as it appered.

"Yeah." Ash said looking kind of embarrassed.

"Trip, meet Ash and Kagome." Juniper introduced them for Trip. "They came all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region."

"Nice to meet you Trip." Ash said.

"Yorosko. (nice to meet you in japanese might be a little wrong, but this is what it sounds like.)" Kagome said.

"From Pallet Town? Kanto region?" Trip said before laughing.

"Hey, what so funny?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, whats so funny?" Kagome asked looking straight at Trip. Trip avoiding her eyes, rather looked at Ash.

"See, I was just thinking that a guy like you would come from the bounis." Trip said to Ash, completely ignoring Kagome.

"Hey, that wasn't nice." Kagome said. She might not be from Pallet town, but she had grown to like the place.

"What do you mean bounis?" Ash said obvious angry.

"Come on now, this is your first day as a trainer. So it's a happy day." Juniper said trying to calm the kids down. She went over to the table and picked up the three pokeballs lying there.

"Now, you can choose you're partner from among these three types." Juniper picked up one of the pokeballs. "The first one is Tepig. A fire type." She said as she trowed the pokeball up in to the air, realizing the first one. (-I'm to lazy to write what they looks like, so if you doesn't know, google the name.-)

Ash bent down to the tepig.

"Wow, awsome. So your called a tepig?" Ash said getting closer to the pokemon. Kagome wanted to take a face palm. '_When did he turned in to a little kid?_'

The tepig jumped a little away, before turning towards Ash, blowing a little fire out of its nose.

"Kakouit (Cool)." Kagome said.

"Thats a fire type. Nice and fiery" Ash said smiling from ear to ear. Juniper took the next pokeball.

"Up next, heres Oshawott. A water type." She trowed the pokeball up in the air, and out came the Oshawott.

"Oshawott." It said with those big eyes that was sparkeling.

"Kawaii." Kagome said looking at the water type.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest." Ash said, his face really close to the pokemon. The Oshawott surprised but Ash, snaped his eyes back to normal before closing them looking quite unsure.

"Finally Snivy, a grass type." Juniper trowed the last pokeball up in the air, letting out Snivy. The Snivy stand up in a pose, making it look really cool.

"Cool, this one got plenty of confidence." Ash said. Now the three starter pokemon where satnding beside each other, waiting for one of them to be chosen.

"Each one of them would be great to train. So it's gonna be on tough choice." Ash said looking down at the pokemons. Trip was about to make a coment, but Kagome beat him to it.

"Ash, it's not you who are going to choose a pokemon. You already got some. So stay quiet so, this trainer can make his choice." Kagome said, dragging Ash some steps away.

"Aw, come on Kagome, I know that, I'm just..."

"Hai, hai." Kagome said completely ignoring what he was saying. Trip just stood there not knowing what to say. He went back to looking at the pokemons. Ash on the other hand, kept making comments, but it was just Kagome who could here him.

"Hmm." Trip said after some seconds. He took out his camera again and took pictures. "I've decided. I'm choosing Snivy." He said. Snivy looked satisfied, while tepig was a little angry, but Oshowat on the other hand looked crushed, it turned white, totally frozen before falling to the ground.

"OK." Juniper said grabbing a machine lying on the table. "First of all here's your very own Pokedex." She said handing the machine, now known as a Pokedex, to Trip.

"Thanks professor." Trip said, before using it to scan his new Snivy.

"_Snivy, the grass type pokemon. Cool, calm and collected. Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on it's tail._" The pokedex said. Suddenly Ash was beside Trip again.

"Ah!" He said as he looked on this version of the pokedex. Trip looked at Ash before closing and putting away the pokedex. Ash looked a little disappointed that he couldn't get a longer or closer look at it.

"And here's your pokeballs." Juniper said handing Trip five empty pokeballs. "You can carry up to six pokemon around with these."

Trip took the pokeballs.

"Yeah thats basic." Trip said in a bored tone.

"And this is Snivy's pokeball. Take good care of it." Juniper said still as happy as earlier.

"Right. All right Snivy, lets get this journey started." Trip said before returning Snivy to his pokeball.

"Have a great journey. Good luck." Juniper said. Trip thanked the professor before turning to walk away. Ash and Kagome looked as he walked away. As soon as he was out the door, Ash ran after. Kagome rolled her eyes before going after.

"Ah, Kagome, wait a minute." Professor Juniper said stopping the young gril.

"Trip wait up." Ash shouted. Trip stoped and turned around to see Ash running towards him.

"Hey Trip. Are you going for gym-battles?" Ash asked.

"Thats basic. Pokemontrainers go around challenging different gym trying to win badges. So they can enter the Unova league." Trip said.

"Really? That's just like back in Kanto." Ash said.

"Pica, pi!" They heard someone say. They turned back to see Pikachu leaving the lab, and Kagome following after him, with her Eevee in her hands.

"Pikachu." Ash said catching his friend as Pikachu jumped up at him. "Done with your tests?"

"Pika."

"He was finished just before you left, but the professor didn't manage to stop you before you left. So I got him and Eevee before following." Kagome explained.

"Thanks Kagome." Ash said. Behind theme was Trip standing with big eyes and an open mouth.

"Who's those pokemons?" Trip asked, taking out his pokedex to scan both of the pokemons.

"_Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon. And the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is so construct by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings._"

"_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee is unique Pokemon that can adapt to its enviroment by changing its form and abilities when evolving._"

As soon as Trip scanned the two pokemons, he started taking pictures of them from different angels.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Kagome asked confused as she lightly blushed, not being used to be taken pictures of.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"This is why we don't like the people from the boonies." Trip started pointing his finger at Ash. "Listen up. A Pikachu and Eevee in Unova is huge. Its a really big deal."

"Its not a big deal. Pikachu is my number one partner and buddy." Ash said.

"And even if it is a big deal for you, we still have the right to know why you are taking pictures of us and our Pokemons." Kagome added.

"Huh?" it came from Trip, still overlooking Kagome. "Is it strong?"

"Oh you bet." Ash said.

"And I'm still being ignored, great." Kagome mumbled to her self.

"You wanna see?" Ash asked, knowing this was going to end in a battle.

"Sure I do." Trip said.

"Oh boy. Boys always think the best way is battle. At least here it ain't as serious as back there." Kagome said mostly the last part for her self, but Ash heard her. '_Back there? What is she talking about? Where are you exactly from, Kagome?_'

A little later, on a battle ground, Ash and Trip was preparing for battle. While Kagome and Eevee was watching at the side line. Sitting whit her elbow on her legs holding her head up, as she was watching. Eevee lying beside her.

_Kagome's POV_

Fighting, at least this kind of fight wasn't as bloody as those in the feudal era. I watched as Ash and Trip preparing for battle. I was kind of looking forward to it. I had still not had a real battle, but Ash have tried to show me battling me and Eevee with the different pokemons he has at the professors laboratory. One time he battled me with his Pikachu, he won, but I saw that they where holding back.

"Snivy, go get them now." Trip said as he let out his new pokemon.

"Pikachu let's do it." Ash said to Pikachu who already out and ready to battle.

"Pika-chu." Pikachu said.

_Click, click._ The sound of a camera made me turn my head and looking at Trip who again was taking pictures. '_Why is he doing that again?_' I thought. Ash must have thought the same thing as he asked Trip: "Why are you always taking pictures?"

Trip took the camera away before looking at Ash.

"I'm recording my journey. And remember. This is Snivy's first battle." Trip said.

'_Oh, so thats why. Why not just say so when we first asked.'_ I looked down at Eevee who had risen up.

"What is it, Eevee?" I asked. Eevee nodded her head towards some trees at the other side of the battle area. Behind a tree was a Oshawott. '_Probably the same as Trip was offered._' I thought as my eyes went back to the boys preparing for battle.

"And this is our first battle in the Unova region. So we will go first." Ash said. '_What does that have to do with starting the battle. Hey probably just wanted to start as soon as possible._'

"Pikachu use quick attack." Pikachu stood still of a second before running towards the Snivy at high speed. Snivy prepared to doge but it was to slow and was hit by Pikachu.

"How's that?" Ash asked as Snivy glided back, before stopping.

"Snivy, tackle."

"Pikachu dodge it quick." Snivy ran forwards towards Pikachu, but Pikachu dodge it. Snivy landed and turned fast tying ones more to hit Pikachu. But Pikachu jumped again, dodging the attack.

"Now." Ash started. "Use thunderbolt." Pikachu started chargeing up, but as he tried to reales it, nothing happened.

"Pika?" Pikachu was shocked. And I can't say that I wasn't ether. "Huh?" the next second Snivy attacked, but both Pikachu and Ash was to shocked to see it before Pikachu was sent backwards.

'_PIKACHU_' I thought as I saw him hitting the ground.

"All right. Pikachu, thunderbolt again." Ash said. Pikachu started charging up, but nothing happened as he tried to reales the electricity again. "Pika?" now Pikachu was breathing heavily.

'_Something is wrong with Pikachu._' I thought straightening up, getting ready to go down and help.

"Hey whats wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked concerned.

"You really trying?" Trip asked, sounding bored. And I felt my anger raising whit my power.

" 'Cours we are. Pikachu use volt tackle." Pikachu ran towards Snivy again, charging up electricity, but nothing happened. I could see that Pikachu was getting tired. I looked over at Ash, who was mumbling to him self, "But why?"

'_That's what I want to know._' I would have gone down there and check him if it hadn't been for the fight. I would have to wait.

Pikachu was getting more and more tired, and Ash and I locked eyes for a second seeing that we both tough the same thing.

'_Something is wrong with Pikachu, but why?_'

"Ok, is this some kind of strategy? Calling moves that you can't even use?" Trip said, and I could feel my anger really raising up now.

"All right, Iron Tail." As Pikachu started up the attack, we could already see that it worked.

"Ah. Just the electric attack type moves." Ash said, and I let out a sight. He could still use some moves. But there was still something wrong, but what?

Pikachu's tail turned iron, as he tried to hit Snivy.

"Dodge it." Trip said. And Snivy dodged it the last second spinning away from it. I could clearly see Ash's shocked face, and Trip's grinning face. '_O-oh, this can't be good._'

"Snivy use leaf tornado." And Snivy did just that. It started spinning, it's tail pointing up, while leafs flew around it as he spun.

"What move is that?" Ash asked.

"Don't know it do ya?" Trip said, sounding like a now it all. '_Idiot._' I had never seen that before, but I haven't seen that many moves ether.

"Snivy!" Trip said and the Snivy sent the leaf tornado towards Pikachu. Who was shocked at the new attack. The tornado picked up Pikachu, and spun him around. We looked on in shocked at this new attack. And at Sniy's command the tornado hit the ground beside Ash, amazingly not hitting Ash.

"Pikachu!" The dust had risen up so it was imposible to see what happened to Pikachu, but I got on my feet having a feeling the battle was over. And I was right. As the dust cleared, we could see Pikachu lying in a crater made from the tornado. Ash ran to his friend and I followed him close behind. Ash picking him up carefully. I looked down at him. He was exhausted. I tried to pull some of me healing in to him, thanking for my gift to heal. Pikachu was getting a little better and he was looking around trying to spot the source of his healing, his eyes stopped at me and his eyes winded as he realized it was me.

"Our first win. I think we zinged pretty well for our first battle. I'm glad I chose you." Trip said as he took his Snivy back to its pokeball. "I think you two better start over at the basics." He said, but Ash ignored him as he ran towards the lab with Pikachu. My anger was now so high that I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Idiot." I screamed before running after Ash, Eevee close by me.

_Normal Pov_

Nether Ash or Kagome saw as Trip looked confused before walking away with a smile on his face.

Inside the laboratory Pikachu was being scanned by the machine again.

"Professor Juniper. So something is really not right with Pikachu?"Ash asked concerned.

"It appears Pikachu has suffered an electric overload of some kind." Juniper explained.

"Huh? An overload?" Ash and Kagome said.

"All that electric energy Pikachu absorbed from that thunder storm was to much." Juniper started.

"Right, and that would explain why Pikachu's not able to use any electric type moves." Oak finished.

"Ah!" "No way" the teenagers said.

"You mean Pikachu is not able to use electric type moves any more?" Ash asked. But soon after the computer screen started to buzz, and the picture was impossible to read.

"Ha?" Juniper looked over to the screen.

"What's going on?" Oak asked. As every one was busy looking at the screen, Pikachu's chins started sparking with electricity. And soon the tail to.

Outside a big thunder cloud was making its way above the laboratory. This one the same as the on that appeared when they first got of the plane.

"Pika.." The sound of Pikachu made everyone turn and look at Pikachu, who was glowing because of all the electricity. Pikachu was struggling to keep all the electricity under control.

"Pikachu."

"Look," Juniper said while looking out a window. "professor Oak that cloud." Outside the window was the sky turned dark gray, with blue lightning blinking.

"Its the same cloud as before." Oak said.

Outside, in the wood, or more correctly at the top of a tree. The girl with purple hair, and the poekmon Axue was looking towards the thunder cloud.

"That again." The girl said.

Back to the lab, the lightning ended up hitting an antenna. The electricity flowing down through the cables hitting Pikachu. Pikachu screamed out in pain just as the room went black from all the electricity. Kagome tried to get a little closer and see if she could help with her power, but the electric power that surrounded Pikachu made it so she couldn't get close enough.

"Reboot the system! Quickely!" Juniper screamed over Pikachu's cry.

"Right" The other professor (not Oak) said as he went over to the door pushing it open before runing out. As he walked away, Osawhott looked in, but non of the people inside saw him.

Juniper looked out the window again.

"Huh. It couldn't be. Could it?" She said to her self.

"Huh?" Ash and Kagome turned to the professor.

"What are you talking about professor?" Kagome asked.

"Could the source of those clouds be Zekrom? The legendary Pokemon!" Juniper said.

"Huh? Zekrom?" Ash asked.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Kagomes asked.

"Zekrom is quit a legend in these parts. From within its thunderclouds, Zekrom watches over people and pokemon. And its lightning-bolts is said to be judgments from up above. And they're also the pillars that hold up the sky." Juniper told them.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu screamed as he could not hold the electricity inside him anymore. And the electricity went all over the room.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed towards his best friend. Again Kagome tried to get close but she could not.


	4. Chapter 4 Lets go on a journey, part 1

**Hey, hey, here is a new chapter to all you awesome readers. I'm still in shock, how did my crapy work get 40 ****alerts, 27 favorite AND 36 REVIEWS? Ha, you guys are awesome, actually reading this, I would never have thought that. So thank you so much, and pleas continue doing so.**

**Well enough about you, back about the story. This is a little short chapter, and I don't know when I get to publish more, hopefully before new year. I have so much to do before christmas, I'm making christmas presents for my two best friends. I'm not afraid of telling that, cause no matter what I say they never read my story. *sight*Oh, and this is kind of an early christmas present to you readers. Merry Christmas.**

**I don't know why I'm doing this (blaming other fanfiction writers) but Pikachu do the disclaimer.**

**Pikachu: Pika, pi pika-pikachu. (Iriss-sama does not own Pokemon or Inuyasha, just the crazy idea of putting Kagome in Pokemon.)**

**?: Yeah, Yeah, she doesn't own any of this crapy work.**

**Iriss: *angry* Hey! Wait, Black, you are not suppose to be on this user go back.**

**Black: What ever, just start the stupid story.**

**Iriss: With other words, you love my story and wants to know whats going to happen next.**

**Black: *blush* So not. Just start.**

**Iriss: OK, to the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Last time**

"_Zekrom is quit a legend in these parts. From within its thunderclouds, Zekrom watches over people and pokemon. And its lightning-bolts is said to be judgments from up above. And they're also the pillars that hold up the sky." Juniper told them._

"_Pika-pi!" Pikachu screamed as he could not hold the electricity inside him anymore. And the electricity went all over the room._

"_Pikachu!" Ash screamed towards his best friend. Again Kagome tried to get close but she could not._

XxxXxXxXxXx

"PIKACHU! NO, PIKACHU!" Ash screamed, covering him self with his hands so that he wouldn't be blinded by the light. Down close to the door Oshawott was watching in frightening.

"Osha-wat!" It said.

The two professors where turned back to the computer trying to make it work, but that wasn't the case. It would not work, and only sparkled with electricity, so Oak and Juniper had to back away.

"The system. Its on overload. The lab could be destroyed." Everyone turned to the female professor with shock and frighting in their eyes. Outside the storm was still hovering over them.

"All because of that lightning?" Oak asked. "Could the legendary pokemon from the Unova region be behind all of this?

"_SKRII_" it sounded from the outside storm. Kagome who knew that she could not get close enough to help Pikachu walked over to the window looking up in to the storm cloud, and she could swear that she saw to red dots light in the middle of the storm. But only for a second.

"Pika... chu" Everyone watched as Pikachu falled down from exhausted. And in shock as Ash went down to hug Pikachu, earning himself a big electro shock.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ash and Pikachu screamed.

"ASH!" Kagome and Delia screamed in shock.

Then suddenly the cloud out side vanished. While Ash was nocked of his feet, falling down at the floor. Delia was right beside him the next second.

"Ash no." She said as she bent down beside her son. Kagome went over to the pokemon who had fallen to. Now the electricity was gone so she could get close to it without hurting her self. She started purring some of her miko energy in to the pokemon trying to heal it a little.

"Ha?" Juniper said as the power went on again in the lab. And the screen went on back to life.

"We are back on line?" She asked in shock of what happened. Meanwhile Ash was sitting up trying to clear his mind.

"Ash, you all right?" Delia asked, and Oshawott walked up to them.

"Oshawat. Oshawat." The pokemon said while waiving its hands up and down.

"I'm ok." He said. "Wait Pikachu." Ash looked around and found his friend holding Pikachu.

"I think he is all right." Kagome said as she walked over with Pikachu in her arms. And to point out that she was right, they saw that Pikachu was just as energetic as usual. He jumped down at the floor tried charging some electricity, and everyone saw that his tail became surrounded by electricity.

"Pikachu. Does that mean you are back to normal?" Ash asked his friend.

"Pikachu!" "All right, now use thunder bolt on me." Ash said.

"What?" Kagome asked her self while she saw that Pikachu fired the attack on Ash.

"Nnn." He said as he was struck by the lightning. "Wow, nice shot. Walt tackle now."

'_That guy is crazy._' Kagome thought as Pikachu started running towards Ash while his body was sparkling with electricity. It hit straight in Ash's stomach, nocking him of his feet.

"Ah, my goodness." Delia said in shock as Ash hit the wall, making a weird dizzy face. Kagome turned around cowering her mouth with her hand trying to cover a giggle, but she did a poor job and started laughing out loud. Ash shocked his head trying to clear his mind again.

"You're really all right." He said with a weird smile on his face. It only made Kagome laugh even harder.

"Hey what so funny?" Ash asked.

"Your face." Kagome said between laughs.

"I guess you are right." Ash said before falling over, paralyzed by the electric attacks.

Outside the lab, Juniper and Oak was exciting the lab and looking up at the sky.

"Do you really think it was Zekrom's doing? The legendary pokemon?" Juniper asked.

"I say this calls for some additional research." Oak said. Just then Ash, Pikachu, Kagome and Eevee walked out.

"Wow, what a beautiful sun set." Kagome commented, while hugging her pokemon.

"There is so much about pokemons in the Unova region that I don't know. It would be so cool to see what it is like." Ash said.

"I can understand that." Kagome said.

"Pika!" "Eev"

-time skip-.-later that day-.-during dinner-

"I have decided my next journey will be right here. And of course I want you Kagome to come with me." Ash announced.

"Huh?" Kagome, Delia and Oak looked up at Ash.

"For sure. I want to meet all the pokemon from Unova. And what better way to start a journey then tagging along with me. And then we can make a bunch of new friends to."

"Eh?" Kagome managed to say, but no one heard her, as Delia said, "Of course. I knew it Ash. No one knows you better than me."

"He is right Kagome, this could be a great opportunity to start your pokemon journey." Oak said, before looking over at Ash. "I presume you will be visiting all the pokemon gyms."

"Thats the plan. I'm gonna meet and beat the gym leaders. Win 8 badges and then. Win the Unova league." Ash said. "Come on Kagome it will be fun."

"Um... All right then." Kagome said.

"Then I'll continue to look after your pokemon back at my lab. So don't worry about a thing."

"Pikachu, Eevee take good care of Ash and Kagome. And you two enjoy your self." Delia said.

"And don't forget to call us from time to time. I'm looking forward to hearing about all the pokemon you have met, how does that sound?" Oak said excited.

"You got it." Ash said.

"Of course." Kagome said, she to getting excited.

-scene shift-.-in the laboratory-

"So here is a pokedex and some pokeballs to Ash, and here some for you Kagome." Juniper said handing out the said items to the two teenagers.

"Thanks professor." Kagome said.

"Yeah, thanks." Ash said.

"The nearest pokemon gym from where we are, is in Straiten city. So I think the best thing to do is to challenge that gym."

"Thanks." Ash said again with a huge grin. "I'll do that."

"You know you guys might bump in to Trip. He left here a head of you." Juniper said with a wink, trigging Ash's battle instinct.

"Next time I battle him, I'll win for sure. Right Pikachu?" Ash said confident.

"Pika-vika."

"Hai. Hai." Kagome said, not really caring for that. '_This will be exciting. Of and maybe I'll meet some new pokemons and people to._'

* * *

><p><strong>There you got the chapter. Sorry it is so short, but thats what I manage to do so far, and one chapter is better than no chapter, right? So hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I'm still accepting OCs. So look forward to them, I know I am.<strong>

**Oh and as you know. I'm not good in ****grammar. And since I have no idea of how it work with beta reader, I'm asking you what should I do? And if anyone knows all that beta stuff, pleas tell me. Hehe.**

**Now I should really get back to working on those presents. As soon as I am done with those, there is that animation project on school... As soon as I'm done I can continue on this story. So please leave reviews, they help me work faster on everything I do.**

**So until next time.**

**Iriss-sama**


	5. Chapter 5 Lets go on a journey, part 2

**New Friends and A New Adventure**

**~Chapter 5 – ****Lets go on a journey part ****2~**

**I'll just wait with the excuse to the end and get straight to the story.**

**I don't own Pokemon or InuYasha**

**Last time**

"_You know you guys might bump into Trip. He left here ahead of you." Juniper said with a wink, triggering Ash's battle instinct._

"_Next time I battle him, I'll win for sure. Right Pikachu?" Ash said confident._

"_Pika-vika."_

"_Hai. Hai." Kagome said, not really caring for that. 'This will be exciting. Of and maybe I'll meet some new pokemons and people to.'_

XxxXxXxXxXx

Outside the laboratory the next morning. Ash, Kagome, Pickachu and Eevee was ready to leave for their journey. They said their goodbyes, and Delia told them everything they needed to remember before leaving. So as they walked down the road, Ash kept talking about everything he wanted to do and all the things he wanted to see. And as they walked they suddenly heard a sound from a bush close by.

"Pika." Pikachu pointed towards the bush. They saw something purple over the bush.

"Pokemon?" He asked as he took out his pokedex.

'_Axew, the tusk pokemon. Axew marks it's territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out._' The pokedex told them.

"That doesn't look like this. I'll catch it anyway." Ash said as he took out a pokeball aiming it at the pokemon? Kagome however looked at Ash as if he was about to do something stupid. '_Ain't you supposed to knock it unconscious before you try to catch it?_' She wondered, remembering the time when Ash told her about his journey in the other regions.

"Now, go pokeball." Ash screamed as he throwed the pokeball hitting the "pokemon" on the head.

"Auch." the "pokemon" (we all know by now that it ain't a pokemon) said.

"Auch?" Ash looked shocked.

"OK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" A girl with purple hair, screamed jumping out of the bush, walking towards Ash and Kagome.

"You see, I was only trying to catch a pokemon." Ash tried to defend himself.

'_Good thing he didn't try to knock her out before he threw the pokeball._' Kagome thought to herself while sweat dropping.

"Hem. So what you're really telling me is that I look like pokemon." The girl said obvious really pissed of. "Your pokedex has this cute face in there." The girl said putting up a bright smile before closing in on Ash, looking angry again. "Tell me is it?" Ash stumbled back a little.

"No. Ahh... sorry?" Ash stuterd.

"Seriously Ash, I thought you knew about pokemons better than that." Kagome commented. Both Ash and the girl looked over at Kagome.

"What, Kaogme. This is a new region, and I know nothing about the pokemons here." Ash said frustrated.

"Fine. I accept your apology. But you got a long way to go as a trainer if you thought I was a pokemon." The girl said waving her finger in the air. "Right Axue?" The girl hold up an fruit close to her hair, and out came a pokemon.

"Ah, so that's where it was." Ash and Kagome said. The Axue jumped down and started eating the fruit, while Pikachu walked closer to get a better look.

"No way. A Pikachu?" The girl bent down and picked up Pikachu, hugging it close. "You got to be the sweetest thing ever." The girl then went to poking Pikachu's cheeks. "And these chiggeling cheeks."

"Um, miss. You probably shouldn't do that." Kagome said watching as Pikachu grew irritated at the poking.

"Huh?" The girl looked up at Kagome and spotted Eevee on Kagome's shoulder. Not letting go of Pikachu, the girl walked over to the Eevee taking a closer look.

"Aw, this is so cute to." She said, "Well I for one is dying to know what such a cute Pikachu and Eevee are doing here. Come on. Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"We are from Pallet town in Kanto region." Ash said.

"Pallet town?" The girl looked over at Ash, as she went over and started hugging Pikachu again.

"Yeah, I'm Ash and I want to enter the Unova league. And this is Kagome" Ash said first pointing towards himself then at Kagome.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said bowing her head polite.

"Thats nice. Well, I'm Iris, nice to meet you." The girl, Iris said stretching her hand towards Ash and Kagome, but was stopped by Pikachu electrifying her.

-xXxOoOxXx-

"Sorry about that." Iris said after they had sat down. Axue sitting beside her, while Kagome, Ash, Eevee and an irritated Pikachu sat in front of her. "Hey tell me. Wasn't there a thunderstorm in Nuvema town yesterday?"

"Sure was. Professor Juniper said Zekrom caused all that lightning." Ash said.

"No!" Iris said getting really close to Ash. "Zekrom? The legendary pokemon caused it? Come on, tell me. I want to know everything."

Kagome and Ash looked at each other for a moment, and was about to answer when interrupted by Pikachu.

"Pika!" he said pointing towards a summer Deerling.

"Ah. The pokemon from yesterday!" Ash said jumping on his feet before running after it.

"Oy, Ash!" Kagome said running after him. Leaving a confused Iris.

"Hey! You guys! Wait up!" Iris said running after them. "Ash! Kagome!"

-xXxOoxXx-

Hidden behind a bush looking over a lake filled with Deerlings, Ash took out his Pokedex, the two girls sitting on each side of him.

"_Deerling, the season pokemon. With the change of each season, Deerling's appearance changes as well._" The Pokedex said.

"Oh. So they are Deerlings. Their awesome!" Ash said jumping on his feet throwing a pokeball towards one of the Deerlings, which just threw the ball away.

"Idiot!" Kagome said knocking Ash on his head.

"What was that for?" Ash said looking up at his friend.

"You're acting like such a kid." Iris said. "You got to battle it first."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Ash said nodding to Pikachu to get ready to battle. They ran out from their hiding place, but as soon as they did all the Deerlings started running away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ash yelled after them, but before he could do anything he heard a weird rumbling noise. He barely managed to turn his head and see a big pack of rat or maybe squirrel like pokemons running towards him.

"Ash, get out of there!" Kagome yelled at her friend, but he was to late in moving and got run over by the pack.

"Ok… I give… Who was that pokemon anyway…" Ash said with swirls in his eyes before falling down to the ground. Kagome sweat dropped before walking over to see if he was hurt. Eevee, who now had jumped down from Kagome's shoulder walked over to the fallen pokemon beside the teenager.

"It was a Patrat…" Iris said in a disappointed tone as she walked over to them. "You are a little kid."

"Axue, axue, ax!" Axue said popping out of Iris's hair.

"Hey, don't think that I'll know all the pokemons in this region the first time I see them." Ash said still on the ground.

"Yeah, these looks a lot different from those back in Kanto Region." Kagome said thinking back at the pokemons Ash showed her around the city. There had been a lot of them, and even thought they somehow looked like the animals back home, she quickly learned that they where quiet different. At the thought of her own world made her a little sad, but she pushed the thought away while helping Ash back in to siting position. Ash just shocked his head trying to get the spinning in his head away.

-xXxOoOxXx-

Later that day

The sun was setting and the gang had found a place surrounded by fruit trees.

Ash raised an arm and picked down one of the fruits.

"Wonder if I can eat this" He thought out loud to himself. Pikachu was sitting on his head watching his trainer. But just as Ash was just about to try to eat it, a lot more fell down at him, almost burying him and Pikachu.

The three rustled and Iris jumped down from it, landing elegantly beside the pill Ash was under.

"Come and get it! Dinner!" She screamed, wiping away some sweat from her forehead.

"I got us some water," Kagome said smiling at the other girl. Both girls looked at each other for a few seconds before looking around.

"Huh? Where did Ash go?" They both said at the same time.

"D-down here…" They heard Ash's voice said, and both girls looked down towards the pill of fruit, only to see Ash and Pikachu lying there with a funny face. The two girls sweat dropped at the sight.

"Sorry about that." Iris said before she and Kagome started helping them out.

-xXxOoOxXx-

Later as the sun had gone down and the teens had sat down for the night. Axue and Eevee were still eating some fruit while Kagome had fallen asleep next to a three.

"Today must have taken on her," Ash said looking at his sleeping friend.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Iris said sitting in the three. "And Pikachu had a really ruff time to, right? Because of Zekrom?"

"Pikachu must have stored up and let out all its electricity. Because of all the intense stuff Zekrom was up to. At least that is what the professor said." Ash told the purple haired girl.

"Well Zekrom is a legendary pokemon you know." Iris said before standing up and stretching her hands upwards. "I'd love to met Zekrom some day. I CAN'T WAIT TO MET ZEKROM!"

"AXUE!" Axue said standing up and copying his trainer.

"HSSS!" Ash tried to get Iris to be more quiet before pointing at Kagome. "She is still asleep"

"Ah, sorry." She half whispered.

"Univa got lots of cool Pokemons, not just Zekrom. I'll meet them all." Ash said, looking down at an apple in his hand. And as he looked up again he found Iris also asleep on the branch she was sitting on, hugging Axue in her sleep. Ash looked at the sleeping girl for a moment before letting out a sigh, and looked up at the stars. Eevee, who was sitting next to Axue, jumped down and walked over before sitting down beside Pikachu who was looking up at his trainer.

"The Unova sky is full of stars. From now on, our journey will be under this sky." Ash said to the two pokemons, just as a shooting star went over the sky.

"PIKA-PII!" Pikachu said pointing at the star.

"A shooting star!" Ash said as he stood up and clenched his fist in excitement. "That's good, great luck! Pikachu don't you feel lucky too?"

"Pika-vika!" Pikachu said smiling at him.

"And you to of course Eevee, I'm guessing we will have a lot of good luck with us!" Ash said looking down at the small pokemon. The three of them looked at each other smiling and laughing together. But non of them saw the pokemon hiding in the bush looking at the whole scene.

-xXxOoOxXx-

The next day, as Kagome waked up she saw the purple hair about to leave.

"Iris? Where are you going so early?" Kagome asked. Iris who had not seen Kagome awake jumped at the sudden voice.

"Ka-kagome? Your awake.. hehe" Iris said laughing nervously. "Sorry if I waked you. I was only going to see if I could find some more food."

"Do you need some help?" Kagome asked.

"That would be wonder full!" Iris said smiling at the dark haired girl. Kagome just smiled before glancing over towards where Ash still was sleeping. He was snoring, and the girls had to cover a laugh. Eevee woke up by the soft sound of the girls laugher and looked up towards her trainer, who upon seeing the pokemon awake, signed for it to come with her.

"So, are you a pokemon trainer?" Kagome asked as the two girls along with their pokemons walked down a path looking for food.

"Kind off. I want to be a dragon master." Iris said.

"Dragon master?" Kagome asked.

"A dragon master is a person mastering the dragon type pokemons." Iris explained while waving a finger around.

"Ah, I see." Kagome said. "so Axue is a dragon type?"

"Axue!" Axue said in agreement.

"He is." Iris said smiling at her partner.

The two girls went around looking for food, while small chatting with each other on totally random things. And Kagome couldn't help but start liking the girl for her lively personality, which kind of reminded her of how she used to be. After some more walking they got to a lake with crystal clear water.

"Wow, how pretty…" both girls said.

"We should probably get some water with us too. Who knows how long we will stay outside." Kagome said walking over to the water.

"Ok, you can get the water and I will get some fruits we can eat. There looks to be some big ones over there." Iris said pointing at a tree a little away from the water.

"Okay." Kagome said as the purple haired girl jumped up in the tree and she herself sat down next to the water. "Now lets see. Where is the water bottle." Kagome looked through the bag she was having and took out some bottles before turning back towards the water.

"AAHHH!" Kagome screamed as she jumped away from the water in shock. And a few moments after Iris come running over to the girl.

"Kagome! What's wrong!" Iris asked as she came over.

"S-sorry… I was just surprised by that" Kagome said pointing towards what looked like a purple fish.

"Haha" Iris started to laugh. "It is just a pokemon. Nothing to be afraid of."

"Ha… Sorry to startel you Iris." Kagome said with a faint blush on her face. '_Seriously? A purple fish! That is just wierd._' She thought to her self.

"But I wonder what kind of pokemon that is, I don't think I have seen it before…" Iris said, studying the pokemon. Kagome took out her pokedex holding it towards the pokemon as it turned on.

"_Feebas, the Fish Pokemon. Feebas is a shabby and ugly Pokemon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water._"

"Is it that ugly?" Kagome asked a little unsure while looking at the pokemon. The two girls looked a little closer at it.

"It is" Both said at the same time, making the fish look angry at them before attacking them whit what looked like tackle.

"Ah, I think we made it angry!" Iris said.

"You don't say." Kagome said, dogging an attack aimed for her. "Eevee use tackle back at it!" Kagome said to her pokemon who did as told, but the Feebas dogged, before using tackle at Eevee hitting her straight on.

"That was a direct hit!" Iris commented.

"Axue-ax!" Axue said mimicking Iris.

"Ah, Eevee!" Kaome said looking worried at her pokemon who just stood back up, still wanting to fight.

"Kagome concentrate! You can't let a ugly looking fish outwit you!" Iris said trying to encourage her new friend.

"Yeah…" Kagome said. "Eevee use Iron tail!" Eevee did as told and this time the attack made contact, but it didn't look like much damaged was given.

"Use sand attack!" Kagome continued on with the attacks. Feebas tried to dogged the attack, but got a lot of sand in its eyes as Eevee managed to give a direct hit with the sand attack.

"Now get behind it and continue with tackle before it gets the possibility to attack back!" Kagome watched as Eevee did just so, and the Feebas getting a little unsteady where it stood, showing that it was getting damaged by the attacks. Feebas, probably understanding that it didn't have a chance used Mist making a mist slowly appear around the water.

"Eevee, don't let it escape, and use shadow ball!" Kagome said. A dark purple ball formed in front of the pokemon's mouth before she sent it towards the fish pokemon. It hit direct on and sent the pokemon flying up on land now swirls in its eyes.

"YATA! We did it! We just won our first pokemon battle Eevee!" Kagome said smiling at her pokemon.

"Kagome, use a pokeball to catch it before it wakes again." Iris yelled at them.

"Ah, yes... A pokeball…" Kagome said taking out an empty pokeball before throwing it at the unconscious pokemon. All of them watched as the ball hit the target, taking it inside and falling to the ground, waving from side to side, while blinking red. After a few seconds of waiting the ball stopped, giving a little blink before it did, showing that the capture was done.

"I... I did it…" Kagome said letting out a breath she didn't know she had kept. "I actually did it!"

"Congratulations Kagome!" Iris said as she ran over to the girl.

"I caught my first pokemon!" Kagome said smiling at the other girl.

"Axue axue!" Axue said to Eevee congratulating her for the good work. Kagome walked over and picked up the pokeball.

"So what are you going to do with that ugly pokemon?" Iris asked.

"It is not that ugly, it has it own charm… in a way." Kagome said before opening the pokeball. The purple Feebas looked up at Kagome, or rather glared at her.

"Sorry for calling you ugly, I hope you can forgive us" Kagome said smiling at the pokemon. The Feebas looked a little shocked up at Kagome, before doing something that could remind of a node.

"That's great." Kagome said smiling, "My name is Kagome, and this is Eevee, Iris and Axue." She said pointing at them as she said their names.

"Eee, eev" Eevee said to the pokemon.

"Axue, ax!" Axue said just as excited as Eevee.

"So, what are you going to call it, Kagome?" Iris said looking at the dark haired teen.

"I don't know, I think I'll just call it Feebas…" Water hitting her face interrupted Kagome, making her face get a shocked look. She looked down at her new pokemon to see it glaring at her.

"You don't like that name? You want to be called something else?" Kagome asked it, and again Feebas did something like a node.

"Well then, what about…"

** . **

**I'm so, so so so so so sorry that this didn't get out earlier. I promised one before the beginning of this year, but right after I published that last chapter my friend wanted my help for a story, and we got so hanged up with that one that I kind of forgot about this one. But I'll have you know that every time I got a review or a new favorite or follower I got so happy but also so sad for not updating. So I wrote this, originally I was supposed to wait to give Kagome her first pokemon, but she got one either way. But I want to hear what YOU guys wants to it to be named.**

**A Feebas, a shiny one, I just had to give her a shiny one, and I checked on Bulbapedia for what kinds of pokemon's that lives around where they are and the only one I could see Kagome with was Feebas, and by that I think of that it evolves in to Milotic. So come with names, as I'm terrible at making names…**

**And I still accept Oc. No promise of a big rolle in the story, but like in the pokemon anime we often see characters that come and goes. That reminds me… I should watch more of it… ^^'**

**Well I will work hard on making the next chapter, but no promises as to when the next one will come. And as a sorry for not publishing in so long, I have updated chapter 1-3 of this story, so it is possible to understand what I wrote two years ago.**

**Until next time *****bows my head*******

**Iriss-sama**


	6. AN

o.o I am such a bad author. I have been having so much happening in my life and forgotten all about FanFiction! I just realized when I saw I got a new review on mail today that, wow I need to get something written and get back in to work on this story. So I will, I'll sit down and start writing more chapters to this as soon as the weekend starts (as then I have time)

I will get back to work on this and hopefully get something out as soon as possible.  
>Thanks to everyone who has liked or commented on the story. I will try to update as soon as possible, so sorry again for not having been active at all.<p>

PS! last chance of suggesting names for Kagome's first self caught pokemon!

~Iriss-sama~


End file.
